


Vacation, All He Ever Wanted

by Celandine



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-22
Updated: 2007-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-12 16:52:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry made the arrangements for their holiday together, but something's gone wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vacation, All He Ever Wanted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sassy_cissa](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sassy_cissa).



"Superb idea, Harry." Draco didn't need to bother making his tone sarcastic. The fact that they were both dripping wet and standing in front of a cold fireplace on what was supposed to be a romantic holiday weekend made his opinion quite clear. "It doesn't look as if we were expected at all; just look at the dust."

Harry sighed. Clearly something had gone rather badly wrong with his arrangements. "Sit there." He pointed at a sofa that looked relatively dust-free. "Give me an hour."

The first thing he did was to conjure a fire, and then he used a drying spell on their clothes. They would need further attention later -- Draco was particular about the condition of his robes -- but if he and Draco were dry and warm at least they wouldn't be likely to catch cold. A few more judicious housekeeping spells and the place looked much cheerier. Harry was glad that he had learned those, some from Mrs. Weasley and some from Hermione. There was no food in the kitchen cupboards, but that hadn't been part of the original arrangements anyhow. Harry had brought along a hamper with various treats, and that would do them for tonight. He winked at himself in the bathroom mirror, having made sure that there were towels and hot water for later use.

"All right, Draco. Everything should be all set now." He went back into the living room to find that Draco had anticipated him. He was now lying on the rug in front of the fireplace, wearing only his Christmas gift from Harry: a silk tie in Slytherin colors which he had tied around his eyes as a blindfold.

"I thought you deserved some sort of reward," he said when Harry's step made the floorboards creak. "What do you think?"

"I'll never say no to that," Harry replied. It took only a moment before his clothes joined Draco's on the sofa and they were skin to skin. Wrapping his hand around their two cocks, he decided that a quick and dirty orgasm would start this holiday off right. There'd be plenty of time to make it memorable, later.  


**Author's Note:**

> Written for sassy_cissa for holiday 2007.


End file.
